1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of infant safety and particularly to a method and apparatus for securing an infant in the supine position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The safety of an infant is obviously of prime importance to the parents and caregivers engaged in nursing and raising infants on a daily basis. This is especially significant in modern times as more responsibilities and obligations face working mothers and caregivers entrusted with the care and supervision of infants.
The infants are often positioned on a crib mattress or a bed for extended periods of time for sleeping, playing, or feeding. It is important in the early stages of the infant""s development that the infant remain in the supine position when left unsupervised or unattended. In the event the infant rolls over on the prone position the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) becomes significant. One possible unfortunate consequence of SIDS is death by suffocation due to lack of oxygen reaching the infant facing down on the crib mattress. Rolling over has other hazards for the infant such as falling from a raised bed to the floor due to lack of protective supports around the bed.
According to the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP), in the early 1990""s SIDS claimed the lives of 6000-7000 infants each year in the US. Research has demonstrated that supine sleep position reduces SIDS by 20-67%. The prone position has a 3-9 times greater risk of SIDS than the supine position. In 1992 the AAP recommended that all healthy infants be positioned in the supine position or on their sides while sleeping for the first 6 months of life. In 1996 the AAP further stated that the supine sleep position is preferred over the side sleep position. Since the implementation of these recommendations, national data reveals a 40% decrease in the SIDS rate. More specifically, a study in Seattle demonstrated a 50% decline in SIDS following an intensive sleeping-on-the-back campaign. In March of 2002, the AAP reaffirmed its recommendation that all healthy infants be placed in the supine sleep position.
Although the SIDS rate decreased in the US, it still remains a formidable cause of infant death: SIDS is the highest cause of infant death beyond the neonatal period. Despite great efforts to educate parents and caregivers, the recommendations for supine position fall short of complete compliance. The March 2000 AAP policy statement on SIDS revealed that nearly 20% of caregivers switch from placing infants on their backs to their stomachs between 1 and 3 months old, the peak age range for SIDS. A study published in the September issue of Pediatrics reviewing death-scene information of 119 infant deaths diagnosed as SIDS revealed that more than 60% of the dead infants were found on their stomachs. In addition, according to a study published in the August 2000 issue of the Pediatrics, a significant portion of SIDS deaths occur in child care settings: the study found that infants in child care settings were more likely to be put to sleep on their stomachs or to be found sleeping on their stomachs.
In light of the above-mentioned, it is desirable to develop a means and apparatus for securing the infant in the supine position for extended periods of time without requiring constant supervision. It is also desirable that the infant""s mobility not be hindered while secured in the supine position.
Briefly, an embodiment of the present invention includes a securing mechanism for securing an infant in the supine position. The securing mechanism includes a supporting pad having a top surface for supporting said infant in the supine position. The securing mechanism further includes a securing harness for securing said infant to said supporting pad, said securing harness being secured onto said infant""s body, said securing harness including a securing pad for covering part of the back side of said infant""s body, said securing pad being attached to said top surface of said supporting pad for securing said infant to said top surface of said supporting pad in the supine position.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which make reference to several figures of the drawing.